


dance to this

by galacticlions



Series: jaith [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunk Keith (Voltron), Drunk Lance (Voltron), Drunk karaoke, Karaoke, M/M, caring bf james, drink responsibly, horrible song duets, james and keith are the only relationship, keith is giggly, klance do shots, platonic klance they’re the best buds, rest are platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: drunk karaoke was never good for anyone





	dance to this

Lance had the brilliant idea of throwing a party, or karaoke night to destress everyone from the heavy weights of the war. With the help of his friends, they brought that idea to life. Keith was a little reluctant to go at first, he knew he could use his time for another thing that could possibly benefit him, but his boyfriend James managed to persuade him into attending. 

It was kind of a bad idea. 

Keith and Lance were taking shots to see who would throw up first. 

“3...2...1!” Pidge counted down out loud as Lance and Keith had their fingers around the shot glasses. With lightning speed, they lifted the glasses from the table and tipped it into their mouths. Keith swallowed quickly. The bitter substance rushed down his throat, burning on the way down. 

Keith squeezed his eyes shut in disgust while Lance coughed and cleared his throat. Shiro was off in the corner with his hand covering his mouth in pure shock. Pidge was getting too excited, James was cheering Keith on, Coran was slapping Lance’s back in some sort of congratulations. Hunk was already pouring the next round of shots.

The downed those shots quickly and they both quit since they couldn’t handle the alcohol again. The paladins and the MFE pilots groaned in disappointment.

Keith got up from his seat and stumbled around a little before James steadied him. Lance actually fell, making Keith erupt in drunk laughter. He snorted too. Lance made fun of him for that in slurred words.

Kinkade started to set up the karaoke machine and the projector that lit up the wall with lyrics to the song. The MFE pilots gathered on the couch, getting ready for a show. 

Lance and Pidge went up first. The beginnings of ‘American Boy’ started to play. Lance took Kanye’s part and Pidge took Estelle’s part. 

Lance spun around dumbly on the stage as he waited for his part. He wiggled to the part where Pidge sang, “Walking that walk, talk that slick talk.” 

As Lance did his part, he forgot the lyrics halfway through. Lance somewhat rapping drunkenly was the funniest thing ever to Veronica. She couldn’t stop her laughter and it affected everyone around her.

”What the fuck comes next?” He asked with his face scrunched up as he looked behind him at the wall that was illuminated with the song lyrics. “I can’t read, oh my god.” He slapped a hand over his forehead. 

“Lance! You killed it.” Pidge whined and pushed him, causing him to stumble. Lance giggled and pushed her gently back. Pidge ushered him off the stage and they both sat on the couch. Lance snuggled up to Hunk. 

Leifsdottir and Rizavi sung along to Best Part, with Rizavi as Daniel Ceasar and Leifsdottir as H.E.R. It was quite a sight to see. Rizavi tried to do a deep voice and Leifsdottir (just like Lance) forgot the lyrics sometimes and tried to do the vibrato. During the song, Veronica was the background dancer. She moved dramatically and even rolled around on the floor. 

James was horrified, he wasn’t sure how these two talented pilots were capable of creating such a monstrous duet that was (in his opinion) so easy to do, and he was unsure how Veronica was even hired by the two pilots to be a background dancer. Kinkade watched in equal horror, but Keith let out little snorts once in a while. 

Allura was enjoying it though. She’s never heard the original song so she probably thought this was how it was sung. She was swaying along to the slow melody with her hands close to her chest. Lance seemed deep into it as well. Coran was struck by Veronica’s performance that he had tears at his eyes. 

When they finished, the room was filled with slow claps, almost as if no one knew how to react. Lance clapped the loudest and whistled.

”That was amazing!” He shouted out and congratulated the two girls who smiled at each other and gave each other a fist bump.

Kinkade went next, and honestly, it was pretty good. He sang to ‘I Saw Her Standing There’ by The Beatles. James was pretty amazed and Keith seemed into it as well. Kinkade put on a good show, he danced to it and sang loudly and clearly. This man was a man of many talents. 

The most chaotic duet, however, was an unlikely pair of white hair and orange hair. Shiro and Coran went next. Couple weeks ago,  the whole gang (MFE pilots, paladins, plus Shiro and Coran) went to go see ‘A Star is Born’, and Coran took quite a liking to ‘Shallow’. It was no secret that Shiro did too. Shiro did Lady Gaga, and Coran did Bradley Cooper. 

Their voice was so off key that Kosmo whimpered and covered his ears and teleported to another room. Allura was stunned. Hunk closed his eyes and ears along with Pidge, Kinkade was too in shock to even do anything, Leifsdottir and Rizavi were stifling their laughter behind their hands, and Keith, well, he was laughing literally out loud. Lance was silent and James was too. 

The unlikely duo finished their song and bowed then left the stage. There weren’t claps, instead Keith’s drunk laughter rang throughout the room. Shiro and Coran looked pretty proud of themselves.

Hunk went up with Pidge since she didn’t have a good duet. They were fun, their singing was not great, but their performance was filled with laughter which was contagious. They sang ‘My Boo’ with Hunk as Usher, and Pidge as Alicia Keys.

Keith sighed uncomfortably and moved onto James’ lap. James secured him in that position by wrapping his arms around his waist and gently pushing him back against his chest. Keith leaned back and sighed contently when James gave him a kiss to his head. James swayed Keith to the song, leaving Keith with a soft smile on his face. 

Inevitably, the team wanted Keith to go up and sing a song since everyone already had  (except James and Allura but they were next). James begged him to also, but Keith kept denying.

”If you don’t go, you don’t get anymore kisses.” James whispered to him. Keith audibly gasped and turned back to him with big watery eyes.

”Really?” Oh, so he was an emotional drunk. James sadly nodded at him with a pout. Keith rolled his eyes and got up on stage with supportive cheers, especially from Lance.

”I’m only up here because Jamie threatened he won’t give me kisses anymore if I didn’t come up here.” Keith announced into the microphone. 

Kinkade showed him how to look for the song he wanted. 

James awed over how cute Keith looked over the purplish lights of the room. Keith blinked slowly as he looked at the screen. Keith tapped the screen and the song’s acoustic beginning started. James recognized the song. He couldn’t believe Keith would embarrass himself like this.

“Almost heaven, West Virginia, Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River...” Keith started with eyes closed and microphone close his mouth. “Country roads, take me home, to the place I belong...” He continued, almost sadly and longingly.

You know, for a drunk person, he wasn’t that bad. 

Once he got to the slower part of the chorus, James could swear he saw tears pool in his eyes. This song was emotional, James would admit that. 

Keith was way too into it though. Like strangely too into it. 

It made everyone speechless. Lance whistled and the room erupted in cheers.

”Thank you,” He said into the microphone. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I want kisses from my boyfriend.” He slurred and wobbled over to James and pressed his lips against his.  

Lance wolf whistled, which made Keith giggle against his lips. Keith broke apart from the kiss and giggled, “You’re cute.” James smiled at him. Everyone around them gagged. Keith hid his face in James’ neck and passed out.

Lance passed out on Hunk’s shoulder, and was also drooling on him.

”They’re so wasted.” Rizavi commented as she dragged out the vowel in ‘so’. James let his fingers run through Keith’s hair. 

“I’ll take him to bed.” James said as he picked the paladin up and carried him in his two arms. The team said their goodnights as James headed out the door. 

He was almost thankful that Keith passed out, since he wouldn’t have to go up and sing with Allura. Don’t get him wrong, he liked Allura, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for that kind of embarrassment. 

James stripped Keith of his uncomfortable uniform and dressed him into sweats and one of James’ shirts that were big on him. James changed his clothes as well and laid down next to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> literally all these songs are in my playlist and i just wanted the gang to have a karaoke night so i just picked random songs that were duets
> 
> i wrote this on sleep deprivation


End file.
